<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>city lights and midnight kisses into morning coffee by jeontly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485199">city lights and midnight kisses into morning coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontly/pseuds/jeontly'>jeontly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontly/pseuds/jeontly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul is beautiful, but it's prettier in the wintertime, especially with Jaehyun by his side. </p><p>Jaemin's so fucking whipped—and maybe a little bit in love with his hyung. But, with the way Jaehyun smiles back, cheeks scrunched up and deep dimples prominent, how could he not be?</p><p>or, Jaemin and Jaehyun enjoy the first snow of the year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>city lights and midnight kisses into morning coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can't believe my first nct fic is 2jae but HERE WE ARE HOW IS THIS MY LIFE...</p><p>but I stumbled upon this nct rare pair winter bingo and couldn't resist bc I'm SUCH a fucking rare pair ho. thanks to my friend amy who I literally kept pestering about christmas time in seoul so I could write it somewhat accurately ♡</p><p>#<b>bingo tiles;</b> surprise visit, first snow, lights, christmas trees, midnight kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaehyun hyung!" Jaemin lunges into Jaehyun's arms the second the door to 127's dorm swings open.</p><p>"Nana!" Jaehyun stumbles, catching Jaemin in his embrace.</p><p>Jaemin kisses Jaehyun's cheek in greeting. Jaehyun rubs Jaemin's back while he tucks his face into Jaehyun's neck to inhale his warm, musky scent.</p><p>"You look cute today," Jaehyun says, smiling down at Jaemin when they separate.</p><p>Jaemin beams at the compliment. He spent hours meticulously rifling through his closet for the perfect outfit while Renjun scoffed at him with scathing, judgmental stank eyes. Jaemin ignored him, unbothered like always, adorning himself in a taupe turtleneck sweater and fitted indigo denim topped with a sleek, black wool coat and painstakingly styled his hair, brushing his pink bangs to the side to reveal his forehead. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"It's snowing! I wanted to go out and enjoy the first snow of the year with hyung. You know I don't like spending our days off all day in the dorm. The dreamies didn't want to hang out with me today." Jaemin flourishes with a pout.  </p><p>In actuality, Jaemin hadn't asked his Dream bandmates because he wanted to hang out with Jaehyun today. He knows Jaehyun prefers going outside instead of holing himself in the dorm whenever they're free, and Jaemin weaponized his aegyo in the form of glistening puppy eyes should Jaehyun politely decline.</p><p>Jaehyun's always been a softie with the younger members, letting them cling to and cuddle him as they please and succumbing to their whims. Jaemin is no exception, and Jaehyun is his favorite. He gravitates toward Jaehyun whenever they circumnavigate the other's orbit, inexplicably drawn in by his sculpted face, deep dimples, and warm aura.</p><p>"Okay, let me change first. Then, we can leave," Jaehyun says, before walking down the hallway to his closet. Jaemin saunters into Jaehyun's single room and waits for him on his bed. </p><p>Jaehyun raises an eyebrow when he spots Jaemin perched on his mattress. He isn't bothered though, draping his clothes over his chair and slipping his worn, black tee over his midsection. Jaehyun tosses it onto the bed and snickers when it lands on Jaemin's head. </p><p>Jaemin pouts but chokes when Jaehyun peels the material off and is greeted with the image of Jaehyun's smooth, soft skin and muscled back, his broad shoulders narrowing into a thin waist that instills a crushing desire within Jaemin to wrap his arms around.</p><p>It's nothing Jaemin hasn't seen before, but it hits different when he's in Jaehyun's room, sprawled across Jaehyun's bed. Heat crawls up his cheeks, boiling underneath his wooly knitwear. </p><p>Jaehyun pulls a cream colored sweater over his torso, and Jaemin exhales a sigh of relief. He averts his gaze when Jaehyun yanks on the waistband of his pajama pants. When Jaemin glances back up, Jaehyun is fully dressed in a cable knit sweater half-tucked into black skinny jeans with a long, beige trench coat on top, looking like a model. His hair is fluffy and slightly wavy, bangs swept off his face. A beret sits atop his head, and he looks so fucking cute.</p><p>"We can go now." Jaemin is about to skip out the door when Jaehyun grabs his wrist softly, halting him. "Wait, did you forget to bring a scarf?"</p><p>Jaemin pauses, staring at Jaehyun, head tilted in thought, contemplating. He nods sheepishly. </p><p>"It's cold outside, baby," Jaehyun chastises, bundling a thick muffler around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin admires Jaehyun's beauty from their proximity. His eyes trace over the planes of Jaehyun's handsome face and his velvet skin. Their faces are so close, Jaemin feels Jaehyun's breath puff against his cheek. If he tips his head forward, he could capture Jaehyun's inviting lips in a kiss. Jaemin leans in, but Jaehyun is already pulling away. </p><p>Jaehyun sweeps the loose strands of Jaemin's hair back into place and grips Jaemin's shoulders. He scans Jaemin's appearance, smirking in satisfaction, dimples showing. "There. Much better."</p><p>Jaemin smiles, bashful yet enamored, eyes shining. He hopes the fabric camouflages his pink cheeks.</p><p>"Let's go, baby."</p><p>"Oh yeah." Jaemin sings, bouncing after Jaehyun in excitement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snowfall powders the city, blanketing the rooftops and naked branches. Golden lights twine around tree trunks, twinkling and shrouding Seoul in a filmy, dreamlike filter.</p><p>There's a small crowd gathered on the streets, so Jaehyun tugs Jaemin closer into his side. Jaemin seizes the opportunity to loop his arm through Jaehyun's and huddle into his hyung.</p><p>Seoul is beautiful, but it's prettier in the wintertime, especially with Jaehyun by his side. Shops feature stunning Christmas displays and festive decorations outside their storefronts. </p><p>"Hey, let's stop by here for a second," Jaehyun says, stalling in front of a department store. "I want to check a few things out."</p><p>"Mm," Jaemin replies, smiling brightly. He didn't have a plan, so he's happy to follow Jaehyun's lead. Jaemin's so fucking whipped—and maybe a little bit in love with his hyung. But, with the way Jaehyun smiles back, cheeks scrunched up and deep dimples prominent, how could he not be?</p><p>Jaehyun browses several clothing stores, strutting down the aisles like they're a runway. He looks fucking amazing in everything he tries on. Jaemin is envious. He's confident in himself and knows he's good-looking, but he doesn't possess the model like proportions that Jaehyun does. Jaehyun is 70% leg, their length longer than netizens' future.</p><p>Jaehyun's impeccable figure allows him to pull off any look and make it haute couture. He's so attractive, his face can salvage the horrendous outfits from their sabotaging, heinous fashion crime committing stylist who loves velvet and vinyl a little too much. </p><p>It makes watching Jaehyun enrapturing. Jaemin could devote hours to binge marathoning his <i>Everyday Jaehyun</i> vlogs. The way his lips pout in concentration is cute, but it's annoying how he's more focused on the clothes than Jaemin. They're supposed to be on a date, even if Jaehyun doesn't know it. Jaemin sulks.</p><p>"Jaehyun hyung," Jaemin says, grabbing Jaehyun's attention. "What do you recommend for me? I don't know anything about clothes, but hyung always looks so stylish."</p><p>"Hm." Jaehyun hums, contemplative, while scouring the racks for suitable items.  </p><p>"How does this look?" Jaemin asks, trying on a pair of jeans Jaehyun selected for him. He poses seductively, jutting out his hips to emphasize his ass. Jaehyun rakes his eyes all over Jaemin's silhouette, appraising. Jaemin preens under the attention.</p><p>"Oh, not bad." Jaehyun whistles in appreciation.</p><p>Jaemin winks and blows Jaehyun a kiss in response, making Jaehyun laugh. He marches to the checkout register after earning Jaehyun's approval.</p><p>When Jaehyun's balancing several bags compared to Jaemin's one, Jaehyun asks:</p><p>"Is there anything you want for Christmas, Jaemin ah?" They're perusing the perfume counter now, sniffing different scents.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, hyung," Jaemin says, smile betraying his melancholy tone. "What I want isn't tangible." </p><p>"You sure?" Jaehyun senses something is amiss if his furrowed eyebrows are anything to go by, but he doesn't press the matter. It's something Jaemin really appreciates about Jaehyun—he's caring but never intrusive or overbearing.</p><p>"Yes, I'm happy with just hyung's presence." Jaemin croons.</p><p>Jaehyun flashes Jaemin a dazzling smile, appeased with Jaemin's answer. He re-concentrates on the perfumes, flickering through several flasks.</p><p>"How's this?" Jaehyun asks, holding up a bottle to Jaemin's nose.</p><p>"Ugh." Jaemin scowls. </p><p>Jaehyun cackles.</p><p>"Okay, not good. Noted. What about this one?"</p><p>The scent of crisp, laundered linens bursts through Jaemin's lungs. "Oh, this one's nice!"</p><p>Jaehyun's lips curl into a sweet dimpled smile. He picks up a pristine box of perfume and strides to the cashier.</p><p>"For you," Jaehyun says, handing Jaemin the bag. Jaemin blinks in confusion but ganders inside, curiosity piqued. A gorgeously packaged bottle of luxury perfume with a clean, fresh laundry aroma resides within the bag's contents—the exact fragrance Jaemin fancies.</p><p>"Hyung," Jaemin gasps. "You didn't have to."</p><p>"It's my belated coming-of-age and birthday gift for you. Early Christmas present, too." Jaehyun smiles.</p><p>"Thank you, Jaehyun hyung." Jaemin whispers into Jaehyun's ear, wet lips brushing his skin. Jaehyun shudders against him. Jaemin smirks, proud he could crack Jaehyun's cool demeanor for once. Jaehyun rubs his nose, feigning nonchalance, draping an arm behind Jaemin's back to usher him out of the store.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry, hyung?" Jaemin asks when they walk out of the department store. It's evening now—the world clouded in a film of darkness. Seoul glitters in its festive glory, prismatic lights coruscating in the dusky skies.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good. I know a famous restaurant around here!"</p><p>Jaemin escorts Jaehyun to an upscale, bougie French restaurant in a skyrise building offering a panoramic view of Seoul. It's romantic, dimly lit with candles illumining each tabletop. Jaemin requests a table by the window so they can admire the gleaming cityscape. </p><p>They order gougères, saffron risotto with sautéed shrimp and lobster foam, filet mignon served with pomme frites, seasonal vegetables, and a whiskey butter sauce, and two glasses of red wine.</p><p>"Oi, Na Jaemin's all grown up!" Jaehyun marvels when Jaemin orders the fanciest sounding and most expensive liquor.</p><p>"Of course. I'm an adult now." Jaemin gloats as he swirls the liquid in his glass. He takes a casual sip and immediately grimaces. The wine is fucking acerbic, too dry and bitter for Jaemin's palate.</p><p>Jaehyun erupts into laughter, but he steadies Jaemin's hand, fingers wrapping around the stem. He sets it on the table so it doesn't spill while Jaemin hunches over in a coughing fit. </p><p>"You picked out a really strong one. I'll ask if I can swap it out with a sweeter one for you."</p><p>Jaehyun pours over the alcohol menu before requesting one that Jaemin can't even fucking pronounce from the sommelier. Jaemin finds Jaehyun's extensive knowledge of wine incredibly sexy though, as well as his consideration for Jaemin. He knows Jaemin prefers sugary fare, and he selects something they can both enjoy. God, no wonder why Jaemin could never get over his stupid crush on Jaehyun, despite Renjun's warnings that he was setting himself up for heartbreak. Jaehyun remembers every single detail and takes care of Jaemin so well.</p><p>It's also ridiculously unfair how good Jaehyun looks while doing anything like gulping down a glass of wine. The way Jaehyun’s lashes frame his eyelids as he sniffs the liquid, the way his plush mouth kisses the cup's lip. Jaemin imitates him, inhaling the lush aromas before taking a sip.</p><p>Notes of luscious cherries and smoky oak pop on his tongue. The wine is sweet but a perfect complement to their dinner. </p><p>Jaehyun slices the sizzling, fresh off the grill steak into edible portions. He switches his plate with Jaemin's as Jaemin gazes lovingly, starry-eyed. Jaemin plops a bite of the steak into his mouth. It warms him from the inside out—the hot food, sweetened wine, and Jaehyun's presence.</p><p>Conversation flows easily between them while they dine on their sumptuous meal. Jaehyun listens attentively to everything Jaemin says and laughs at his jokes. Jaemin revels in the attention. He loves how Jaehyun makes him feel—like he's special and the only one in the room. Jaemin is filled to the brim with love, cascading it onto others, but it's nice to receive it, too.</p><p>When it's time to pay, Jaemin snatches the bill before Jaehyun can nab it. Jaemin cackles maniacally at Jaehyun's pout, inserting his credit card with a smug expression.</p><p>"My treat." Jaemin announces triumphantly.</p><p>"Wow. Jaeminie really grew up," Jaehyun says, eyes lit up in awe.</p><p>Jaemin exults with pride, hope blooming in his chest. If Jaehyun acknowledges that Jaemin's matured, maybe he'll reciprocate Jaemin's feelings, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they wander down to the Seoul Christmas Festival at Cheonggyecheon Plaza. Effulgent LED light fixtures protrude from the water, illuminating the river.</p><p>The wintry breeze flitting through the air rips through the padded layers of Jaemin's clothes, chilling him to the bone. Jaemin blows on his hands, frantically rubbing them together in a desperate attempt to warm the fuck up. Jaehyun notices, grasping Jaemin's hand. He entwines their fingers and stuffs them into his coat pocket. Warmth engulfs Jaemin's senses, and he brightens, smile radiant like shining stars.</p><p>Together, they venture through Santa's Village, hand in hand. Gingerbread houses float on the surface of the water. Candy canes and lollipops speckle the stream, scintillating incandescently. Santa Claus and his snowmen friends welcome them to the town. Presents overflow from their stockings, spilling throughout the river. </p><p>Wreaths adorn the walls and garlands drape across the barricades. String lights dangle from both sides of the bridge to construct a canopy above them. Jaemin and Jaehyun stroll under the archway of light, footsteps synchronized to the sound of Jaemin's palpitating heart.</p><p>Polar bears and reindeers roar yonder, bellowing to the tune of the cascading water. The waterfall glows in a kaleidoscope of color, reflecting the luminous, multicolored lights. A towering Christmas tree looms behind the cataract. Its sprigs reach into the night sky, glittering in the darkness.</p><p>The festival is gorgeous, but Jaehyun is more breathtaking. Iridescent lights dance around the contours of his face, highlighting his defined cheekbones, his elegant nose bridge, the soft yet chiseled curve of his jaw. He looks like a winter prince, torn from the pages of a romance manhwa. His eyes gleam bright, and his pink lips curl around his pearly white teeth.</p><p>Jaemin is spellbound.</p><p>Childlike wonder paints Jaehyun’s face as his eyes flick around the illuminations. Fascination escapes his lips in breathy wisps, murmuring how pretty the decorations are.</p><p>"Yeah," Jaemin says, blatantly staring at Jaehyun.</p><p>"Hm?" Jaehyun asks, not quite hearing.</p><p>"Your prettier," Jaemin whispers, kissing the shell of Jaehyun's ear. </p><p>Pink smears across Jaehyun's cheeks, but his eyes crinkle, glinting mystically. His thumb sweeps over Jaemin's knuckles, searing his skin. Jaemin's heart stutters, rooting him into place. </p><p>"Baby." Jaehyun's soft voice nudges Jaemin back to reality, and he leads them away from the festivities. The lights and sounds mute into nothing except for the pounding of Jaemin's heartbeat in his ears and the warmth of Jaehyun's fingers seeping into his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To escape the frigidass windchill, Jaehyun and Jaemin stop by a cafe. They defrost their frozen bodies with two steaming cups of americano each and a slice of white chocolate espresso cake to share.</p><p>Jaemin huddles into a secluded corner while Jaehyun retrieves their drinks. A Christmas tree conveniently conceals them from any potential lurkers.</p><p>The coffee is so aromatic Jaemin scalds his tongue by accident when he eagerly sips his beverage. He whines, and Jaehyun quickly fetches a glass of icy cold water from the waiter to ease the burn.</p><p>"Careful, baby." Jaehyun soothes, stroking Jaemin's hair in comfort. He blows on his own americano, cooling down the temperature, before swapping it with Jaemin's. "Here. Mine should be less hot since it came out first."</p><p>"Thank you, oppa. You're my savior." Jaemin singsongs, lolling into Jaehyun's side and resting his cheek on Jaehyun's shoulder. He weaves an arm through Jaehyun's and smiles up at him. Jaehyun knocks his head against Jaemin's playfully. Jaemin grabs his new coffee, taking a cautious sip.</p><p>Jaehyun was right. This drink is cooler and more drinkable. Jaemin quaffs it down, feeling his fingers thawing, blood flowing into them once again. He picks up his fork, stabbing it into the cake to offer a piece to Jaehyun. </p><p>"Say ahhhh." Jaemin teases.</p><p>Jaehyun's answering laugh borders between incredulous and endeared, but he opens his mouth to let Jaemin feed him anyway. </p><p>"Mm, it's good," Jaehyun says. He pierces his fork into the cake to feed Jaemin a bite, too. Jaemin happily accepts. It's divine. The cake is buttery rich and moist, melting delectably on his tongue. The robust coffee flavor balances out the frosting's sweetness in perfect harmony. Jaemin digs into their dessert heartily.</p><p>They idly chat, sipping on their americanos and munching on cake. They converse long after they empty their plates, too. </p><p>Jaehyun expounds his coffee expertise after Jaemin commented on how his americano was more delicious than usual. He elaborates on where he thinks the beans originated from and their flavor profile. Jaemin shares his latest photos with Jaehyun, elucidating his camera configurations and editing methods when Jaehyun expresses his interest in photography. </p><p>It's intimate and cozy, ensconced within the quaint cafe. Hazy music lulls in the background, and Jaehyun radiates warmth beside him. Jaemin feels toasty, heat coursing through his veins with the scorching beverage's remnants.</p><p>They're practically snuggling. Jaemin reclines his chin on Jaehyun's shoulder, and Jaehyun crooked an arm around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin muses how perfectly their bodies fit together. He lets his mind roam, imagining what it'd feel like to kiss Jaehyun. Jaemin drifts closer, inching toward Jaehyun's mouth, but Jaehyun turns, whispering, "ready to go?"</p><p>Jaemin can only nod, dazed, as Jaehyun pulls him up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's five minutes until midnight when they arrive at the dorms. It's quiet aside from the whispering wind and their hushed footsteps pattering against the slush of snow. </p><p>Jaehyun stands underneath a streetlamp, glowing, fingers laced with Jaemin's. </p><p>"Thanks for asking me out today, Jaemin ah. I had fun," Jaehyun says, squeezing Jaemin's hand.</p><p>Jaemin beams. </p><p>"I did too, hyung. We should go out again soon."</p><p>"Mm," Jaehyun hums in agreement, and Jaemin's heart soars at the prospect. "It's getting late. You should go back in now."</p><p>"Jaehyun hyung." Jaemin frowns. "I'm an adult! I don't have a curfew anymore."</p><p>"Still baby."</p><p>"Your baby?" Jaemin asks. There's a teasing, flirtatious lilt to his voice, but it's tinged with genuine hope.</p><p>Jaehyun laughs—his deep, rich baritone voice bouncing off the walls. The soundwaves reverberate in Jaemin's chest, crowding his mind with <i>Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun</i>. Jaemin stares, breathless.  </p><p>Snowflakes whirl around Jaehyun and the wind tousles his dark, wavy hair. He glimmers under the moonlit sky, haloed by the lampposts' crown of lambent light. His eyes sparkle, fond as he gazes down at Jaemin, dimples apparent.</p><p>It's hypnotic. Jaemin's feet move on their own accord, tipping up to kiss Jaehyun, caught under a spell. Distantly, Jaemin hears bells ringing when their mouths meet.</p><p>The action catches Jaehyun off-guard, but his eyes flutter closed, sighing into the kiss. His lips glisten in the moonlight when Jaemin blinks up at him. Jaemin kisses him again, mouths moving together in slow, long drags of their lips. </p><p>Jaehyun kisses Jaemin to the rhythm of the chiming clock tower, gentle and tender. He wraps his arms around Jaemin's tiny waist, tugging him closer. Jaemin circles his arms around Jaehyun's neck and licks into his mouth.</p><p>Kissing Jaehyun is better than Jaemin ever imagined. His lips are soft, and he tastes like roasted coffee and decadent vanilla cake. Jaemin hungrily laps up every last drop of flavor. It's addicting, the heady brush of their mouths.</p><p>Jaehyun flicks his tongue and grazes his teeth against Jaemin's bottom lip. Jaemin trembles, whining into Jaehyun's mouth. He tilts his head, kissing Jaehyun deeper. Jaehyun growls, and the tumultuous rumble incites Jaemin to kiss him with more intensity. They kiss under the twilight snow flurry until their mouths are kiss swollen and bruised.</p><p>"I like you." Jaemin breathes against Jaehyun's lips when they break apart for air. A pretty blush dusts Jaehyun's ears, and it's so fucking cute, Jaemin kisses him again. </p><p>"I like you, too," Jaehyun murmurs, kissing Jaemin's lips as they arc into a brilliant smile. </p><p>Jaemin captures Jaehyun's lips between his teeth. He sucks Jaehyun's tongue into his mouth and nibbles on Jaehyun's plush lower lip.</p><p>"Baby." Jaehyun groans when Jaemin kisses his throat.</p><p>Jaemin gleams pink, a pleasant thrill thrumming under his skin, smiling at the petname. </p><p>"Oh." Jaehyun peers at Jaemin curiously. "You like that?"</p><p>"Yeah," Jaemin whimpers, nipping at Jaehyun's lips, breath hot against his skin. "Say it again."</p><p>"Baby." Jaehyun purrs against Jaemin’s mouth and kisses him. Jaemin grins into the kiss, eyes crinkled into crescents. He cradles Jaehyun's cheek, dipping his thumb into Jaehyun's dimple.</p><p>Jaehyun sprinkles kisses along Jaemin's jawline. Jaemin sighs in contentment, pleased sounds tumbling past his lips.</p><p>"Boyfriends?" Jaemin asks, toying with the strands of hair at Jaehyun's nape.</p><p>"Yes, baby." Jaehyun kisses his nose, cheek, and mouth. Jaemin giggles, leaning up to kiss Jaehyun again and again.</p><p>Jaehyun rests his forehead against Jaemin's, panting, and Jaemin pecks his lips. Jaehyun smiles softly, pinching Jaemin's waist. He kisses the corner of Jaemin's mouth.</p><p>"Okay, baby. We really need to get back inside. It's cold as fuck."</p><p>"Your room?" Jaemin suggests with a blinding, teeth-baring grin. "Since the 127 dorm is closer."</p><p>Jaehyun snorts at Jaemin's brazenness.</p><p>"You're lucky you're cute."</p><p>"I know." Jaemin smirks, snuggling into Jaehyun's chest, arms wound tight around Jaehyun's waist. He smacks a kiss against Jaehyun's mouth. "I love you, Jaehyun hyung."</p><p>Jaehyun kisses Jaemin's forehead.</p><p>"I love you too, Jaemin ah," Jaehyun says, hooking their arms together and hustling them into the building. "Come on, baby." </p><p>Jaemin cranes his head up and kisses behind Jaehyun's ear. Jaehyun's lovestruck, shimmering gaze is magical.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls comment if you liked it! ♡ I am very nervous bc this my first nct fic ever ;;;;; talk to me on twitter too! I need nct friends</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lightokki">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>